bibury of darck magic
by alexdarcks
Summary: Britañia 2223 En la preparatoria superior avalon hamura yagami recién tranferido De Okinawa Japón trata a ser una vida nueva apesar de no ser bien Visto por el resto de la jente por ser extranjero hasta cierto día que por un simple accidente conose a una joven que posiblemente cambie el camino de su actual vida...
1. Chapter 1

Britania 2223

En la preparatoria superior avalon un chico de nombre hamura yagami acaba de ser tranferido de Okinawa siendo el único extranjero en la ciudad por fines políticos es un chico al que las personas ven infrior y constantemente molestan aunque regularmente para el era normal en su país no era muy diferente.

Era un chico de buenas calificaciones y bueno en Deportes hasta que un día...

hamura: que sucede todo es oscuro en dónde me encuentro?

Y esa luz de donde viene?

Bueno supongo que no tengo otra opción más que ir a ese lugar

Me estoy preocupando oye que es eso esperaaa...

Esa es una chica que hará aquí necesito preguntarle como salir de aquí.

Poco a poco se aleja y deja a hamura atrás mientras el corrde por tratar de alcanzarla

Cuando de pronto despierta en el siento de su banca en el salón de clases

Hamura: que fue eso un sueño que extraño supongo que no he podido descansar bien

Pero que significará y quien será ese chica no pude verle la cara pero tenía algo que me gustó

Que triste que aya sido un sueño bueno iré a tomar aire al parecer el profesor no ventra hoy

En el pasillo tropezó con una chica

Hamura: perdón estaba distraído y no noté que había alguien (pero si está chica se parese a

La Que soñé ase un momento debe ser otra cosa ya que no su cara pude ver) mi nombre es

Hamura y el tuyo cual es ?

La chicar espondió.

Alice y yo que tu tendría cuidado por donde voy no vaya a ser que algo te suceda tomalo como un consejo

El resto del día fue normal terminando las clases hamura de puso a pensar caminó a su casa de su extrañó sueño

Y De su encuentro con Alice con su rara advertencia pensando en que podría significar y lo frío de su actitud

Hasta que se percató de que no conocía esa parte de la ciudad estaba muy disperso que no se dio cuenta de en donde avia quedado de pronto comenso a sentir un frio intenso comenzó a sudar sin saber a avia pasado

De proto oye un sonido desgarrador intenta huir pero no puede mover su cuerpo inmovil trata de pedir ayuda

Pero no hay nadie y empieza a desesperarse cuando de una gran sombra aparese una clase

De demonio de rasgos humanos cubierto en llamar azules invoca una espada que aparese de una roca

Válida comienza a gritar desesperadamente mientras el demonio hablando en una lengua extraña empieza

A reír a carcajadas comienza a cortar poco a poco a hamuranos mientras el gritaba de agonía lleno de sangre casi

En shock ante los ojos por un instante cuando ve que le disparan dos veses al demonio

Hamura: pero qué es esto quien fue el que...

Cuando ve que aquella chica con la que se avia encontrado estaba enfrente de el

Armada con dos pistolas extrañas

Alice:creo que te avia dicho qué tubieraz cuidado por donde ibas

Con una sonrrisa Alice le contesta a hamura

Continuará...


	2. renacer

En el momento que hamura se dio cuenta que el demonio que lo torturaba fue erido por eridas de vala de dio cuenta que

Alice a quien avia conosido recientemente avia llegado a ayudarle con una sonrisa a hamura

Alice:crei averte dicho que tuvieras cuidado miraré ahora eres deplorable pero en fin

Con una sonrrisa y una cara seria de le quedó mirando al demonio

Alice: tu decides mueres lento o prefieres una muerte rápida depende de lo que me respondas me apiadare de ti

Demonio:cuanta insolencia puede haber en una persona realmente cres que me matarás tan fácil pues vuelve a. pensarlo.

En ese momento el demonio susurró unas palabras y su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una grotesca forma avia perdido su semejante humano para demostrar su verdadera forma

Alice: vaya vaya pero si el perro a mostrado sus colmillos ya veo que se acabaron los juegos yo tenía la intención de

Aserte unas preguntas pero ya veo que no coperaras así que prepárate a sufrir

Alice comenzó lanzándose sobre el mientra hamura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando era un día normal desde que avia tenido aquel sueño y estaba terminando en un problema de vida o muerte sin siquera poder a ser nada ya que el demonio lo avia dejado mal herido

Mientras tanto alice le disparaba al demomo en los ojos segandolo mientras de un salto le daba una parada alta rompiendole el cuello el demonio cayó al piso mientras Alice recargaba sus pistolas el demonio la toma de la pierna mientras la azota contra el piso Alice aturdida suelta sus armas mientras el demonio tuma si espada y la atraviesa

Viendo esa acción hamura sin importar sus heridas de levanta a tomar las armas de Alice y comienza a disparar a sus piernas asiendole soltar a Alice y caer sobre sus rodillas.

Alice: vaya ser maldito Me tomo con la Guardia vaja

Hamura: pero si tu.. como.. si apenas un segundo vi como te atravesó con su espada!

Alice: a eso si tomalo así no caeré tan fácil con eso pero sin embargo si fue arriegado bueno terminemos con esto

Alice comienza a dispara recitando unas palabras provocando que unas cadenas de oro salieran del piso sujetando al demonio quemandolo lentamente mientras era erido por los tiros de Alice.

Alice:y bien mediras cual es tu nombre que querías y cuales eran tus intenciones?

Demonio:maldita piensas que me acabarias tan fácil no lo creo jajajajaja.

El demonio utilizólo que le quedaba de fuerza para liberar su brazo y lanzar su espada en direciom de Alice y hamura

Alice: enserio cres que me venceras con eso que infantil?

Cuando la espada paso de largo a Alice ella quedó impactada ya que avia olvidado a hamura mientras la espada lo atraviesa y lo llena en llama Alice mata al demonio y al correr a ver a hamura se da cuenta que está al borde de la muerte

Alice: oye oye no te mueras se supone que he venido a salvarte no te atrevas a morir después de que he venido a ayudarte resiste un poco sólo espera un poco porfabor

Alice molesta con sigo misma cuando se da cuenta que hamura ha muerto ya que por su exceso de confianza eso avia ocurrido mientras el se desprende de su cuerpo al ver dicha escena

Hamura: es enserio eso es todo lo que puedo lograr no es sierto no puede ser verdad tengo que a ser algo no puedo acabar asi por favor

Hamura desesperadamente gritando por ayuda Cuando del cuerpo empieza a jenerar llamas negras curando sus heridas y asiendo qué su corazón empieze a latir sorprendido a Alice

Alice:que es esto de donde proviene esa energía que es el exactamente quien pensaría que era de el esa presencia que sentí esta mañana no es extraño qué fuera un cebo para los demonios

Cuando hamura recobra la conciencia su cuerpo regresa ala normalidad asiendo pensar

Más a Alice.

Hamura:que fue lo que sucedió y porque has venido a ayudarme y que era esa cosa y porque. después de un rato pude entenderle ?

Alice: vine porque senti una presensia esta mañana aunque al venir aquí pensé que era de aquel demonio que fue lo que te atacó y supuse que te avia marcado y por eso avia sentido algo en ti pero Al parecer no fue así llevas algo estraño dentro de ti que te a salvado la vida yo te diría que mientras no sepamos que sucede con tigo tengas más cuidado con lo que ases

Hamura:que eres realmente y porque sabes todo eso ?

Alice: soy una maga de ataque rapido para ser exactos aunque a diferente de ti no nací en este. mundo yo naci en una familia de magia así que he pasado por ese tipo de cosas antes

Hamura:entonses que se sepone que aga

Alice: de momento ver que pasa solamente hay que estar alerta de lo que pueda suceder será más. divertido así no crees?

hamura: no jueges con esto soy yo quien está en peligro

Alice: no te preocupes yo te ayudaré en caso de que algo suseda

Hamura: porque quieres ayudarme ?

Alice: sólo es por algo que tengo que a ser y además parece que algo interesante pueda suceder. como sea yo te aconsejo que vallas a descansar luego hablamos

Hamura: tienes razón me iré a casa

Camita al llegar a casa estuvo pensando sobre el asunto pero realmente no pudo creer en lo que avia sucedido y deseo que sus sido sólo un sueño pero no avia sido así y el lo sabía

Ala mañana siguiente al llegar ala escuela se da cuenta que Alice avia cambiado ala misma clase que el sorprendido de pone a pensar mientras Alice pasa al frente de la clase

Alice: Hola bien día mi nombre es Alice espero poderme llevar bien con todos ustedes.

Continuará...


End file.
